I'm Coming
by Pureh
Summary: ONESHOT.  Alfred suffers a trenmendous loss and goes for revenge.   Ack. I don't know how to describe it! Just read it, pwease :3


**A/N: Hiya people! This is my first fanfiction that I have posted here. ^.^ I decided to do a Hetalia one, cause Hetalia is awesome. **

**I think this will be a oneshot.**

**This is USUK. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**Alright guys, bear with me. I suck at starting off stories.**

**And, uhm...Poland,like,totally,made you lose the game, playa.**

****Pain.

That was all he felt. Any other emotion he had at the moment was hidden by the unbearable pain that took over his body. blood pooled around him and he knew that there was nothing after this. Soon, he would be freed from all his pain and suffering. But he clung to life by one one thing.  
>Alfred.<br>He longed for his goofy grin and his blue eyes that he could never really tell what color blue they were. How he was a self-proclaimed "hero". But he was not here when Arthur needed him the most. He tried, really tried to not fell any resentment for America. After all, these were his last few moments left on earth. Time seemed to slow and he saw the young nation running towards him. It was all slow motion to Arthur. Alfred bent down, rain dripping from his hair, "Arthur! Arthur! We gotta get you help!" Alfred words slurred together and Arthur couldn't make out what he was saying. "Alfred. Stay with me. I-It's too late." "NO!" America screamed, warm tears flowing at a steady rate."Shhhh." Arthur convulsed as another wave of newfound pain slammed into him. "W-we both know that I'm going to die." Arthur touched Alfred's cheek with his hand that was encased in a torn leather glove and wiped the tears away. "I'm happy that I'll die knowing it was to protect you."

America frowned as he remembered the battlefield scene all too well. Russia had fired at Alfred. And although England was aready in mound sof pain, he jumped in front, taking the bullet. "You shouldn't have jumped in front.." America's voice wavered. "Stop it, you git. I knew what I was doing and I don't regret it." Despite England's condition, he managed to still snap at Alfred and it brought a light smile to Alfred's face. The rain poured down harder and Arthur coughed, struggling to hold on to life. "Death happens. We can't change that." Arthur chuckled and then winced in pain. Alfred shivered and England sighed "You should go, before you get a c-cold."

America tensed and wiped at his eyes. "I'm sorry, that I couldn't protect you. That I couldn't be your hero. T-" England silenced him by placing a finger over his mouth "Stop, Alfred. When I'm gone, just carry on. Live life normally. Don't regret anything. I'll see you one day again, right?" He offered the younger nation a weak smile, laced with pain. Alfred watched helplessly as Arthur's eyes became duller.

"and Alfred?"

"Yes?"

"I love y-" England choked on the last word and his eyes closed, never to open again. His chest was still and he was pale and his skin cold. Alfred would never get to see those brilliant green eyes again. Or his smile. Or his frown. Never get to hear his voice again.

America hugged England close and stood. All his sadness was replaced by anger and hurt. He re-loaded his gun and stood, ready to avenge his death.

"Russia." America hissed, holding his gun. "You killed my beloved England. And now, it's time you die." "I don't think you can kill me,da?" Russia smirked "At least, not before I kill you." Russia shot forward and sliced America with his knife. America doubled over and he felt blood seep out. "You bastard!" Alfred growled and launched himself at Russia again, prepared to fight to the fired a shot at Russia and it caught Ivan's clutched his bleeding arm and stabbed Alfred. "Ah..." America coughed blood and his gun dropped. Russia picked it up and glared down at America. "This is your death,da?" America looked around, searching for something to defend himself with. Ivan laughed and kicked America, in the forehead. Alfred squinted, trying not to let blood drip into his eye.

Russia cocked the gun and aimed it at America's already bleeding head. "Goodbye, America."

Alfred looked up and smirked "Ivan."

Russia fired and Alfred slumped over, a bloody mess.

He could be with his Arthur again.

_I'm coming, Arthur. _

**A/N: Sorry it was short. I couldn't think of anything else. It was kinda rushed .**

**Blaah. But if you review, I'll convince England to give you a kiss.**

**England: YOU BLOODY GIT. -throws pan at my head-**


End file.
